Astrid Has Been Kidnapped!
by WeirdNerd813
Summary: When Hiccup is away, Astrid gets taken, but by whom? Read this story to find out what happens! AstridxHiccup
1. Chapter 1: The News

**A/N: I am HUGE fan of How to Train Your Dragons! I have wanted to write this story for a LONG time, but alas, I haven't had the time. This will be a Hiccstrid (AstridxHiccup) story with maybe a few other pairings. **

**Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, DREAWORKS DRAGONS (the series), THE BOOKS, OR ANY OTHER HTTYD RELATED THING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

Chapter 1: The News

_Hiccup's POV_

This is Berk. It is twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. We also have amazing pets. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I managed to defeat the Red Death, and train all the dragons. I even built a new tail for my dragon, Toothless. I instantly became popular and loved, even though I was a nobody. The other teens now respect me (some more than others) and then I started the Dragon Academy, so we can familiarize ourselves with all the dragons. I know, a busy man, well as much of a man as I can be.

I even fell in love with a girl. I already had a crush on her, but (if it was even possible) my feelings continued to grow. Her name is Astrid, and she is the most beautiful, violent, Viking girl you could ever lay eyes on. We have kissed a three times (she has kissed me more than I have kissed her), but we still are not dating. **(A/N: THE THREE TIMES THEY KISSED WERE ONCE IN THE MOVIE, AND TWICE IN THE SHOW. I ALSO DID NOT COUNT THE CHEEK KISS IN THE MOVIE AS A PART OF THE KISSES.)** For all I know, she probably doesn't even want to date me.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as he boomed down from the meeting house.

I think I forgot to mention one thing; Stoick is my dad, and the chief. This makes me the lucky soon-to-be-chief. Yay! (Note the sarcasm.)

"Yeah Dad," I replied as soon as he reached me.

"Tonight, there is a meeting in the meeting house. All the teen Vikings have to be there. It involves your hunting trips," he said loudly. He wasn't yelling, he just has a booming voice.

Oh, great. The hunting trip was something I had forgotten, until now. Every teenager has to do it to be officially allowed in the tribe. A group of four will spend the week alone (without the dragons) in the wilderness. To be accepted they must bring back a least one animal. I am terrible at hunting, so this will not go well.

I was hoping to get either Astrid or Fishlegs, or hopefully both. Astrid is great at hunting and Fishlegs is brilliant. If I get stuck with Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut, I will go mentally insane.

"The meeting will commence at sundown, make sure you and all the teens are present," Stoick says as he walks back up to the meeting hall.

"As if we have a choice," I say quietly when I am sure he has gone.

I hear a rustling and turn around to see Toothless, my night fury, staring at me.

"Come on Bud," I tell him, "let's go for a ride."

His face lights up and I laugh. He is so weird.

_(Line Break)_

_It is now about five minutes until the meeting is about to start. Everyone is gathered and the six Viking teens are standing at the front of the crowd._

I think my stomach is threatening to come into my throat. I have been super nervous due to fact that is I do not have Astrid in my group; I will most likely get mauled by a bear. If I have Astrid AND Snotlout in my group: Snotlout will flirt with Astrid, I will get VERY angry, and instead of bringing home a dead animal, we will have brought home a dead Snotlout.

No, I am not usually violent. Depends on how stressful the day is. Either Astrid or I would have killed him, but let's be honest; that isn't such a bad thing. Let me rephrase that: That wouldn't be the WORST thing that could happen. Now that was better.

"ATTENTION!" my father boomed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Oh no, here we go.

"I would like to announce the groups for the Official Teen Hunting Trip," he started.

I think my stomach is having an acrobatic competition down there. If I puke, I will never live it down.

"Group A will consist of: Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup," my dad stated.

What!? He must have done boys and then girls! I leave this week and Astrid leaves as soon as I get back (the next week)! I won't get to see Astrid for two whole weeks!

"Group B will just consist of: Astrid and Ruffnut due to there only being six of 'yer," Stoick said laughing.

NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I am going to have to listen to Snotlout talking about Astrid and Tuffnut, well, being Tuffnut! On the upper hand I most likely will get myself killed. Wait, who is going to look after Toothless and the other dragons? Well, I guess Astrid can do that, but still!

I look over to see the other teen's reactions. Snotlout looks happy, but he didn't even care who he got. Fishlegs looks worried about the whole thing all together. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are happy that they don't have to be with each other, but let's be honest; they can't spend two days away from each other. Astrid looks shocked? It is almost like she doesn't like the groups either.

Oh boy! I get to spend a week in the wilderness, hunting animals, with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut, and without Toothless and Astrid.

This can't get any worse. Oh darn, I most likely just jinxed myself.

**Yay! The first chapter is done! Please tell me if you like it and if you have any suggestions! I need advice!**

**Thanks and see you all soon! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Astrid's Reaction

Chapter 2: Astrid's Reaction

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I thought this story was going to suck. I am so glad you liked it! It is so awesome to log on and see great messages.**

**I am also really sorry for not updating sooner. I know you guys are probably really angry at me, but I have had a lot on my plate. I promise I will TRY to do better.**

**This chapter is mainly just Astrid's POV of the first chapter; it is almost like an introductory chapter, but for Astrid.**

**Don't forget to review, it honestly makes my day. Even one touching review can make me smile for the rest of the week.**

**P.S. I loved the 2****nd**** trailer for HTTYD. "Take 'em down, babe!" This movie is going to be so awesome!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_Astrid's POV_

Hey, my name is Astrid Hofferson. I am one of the fiercest Viking and dragon trainer on the island of Berk. I also have the coolest dragon (although Hiccup thinks otherwise). My tough dragon's name is Stormfly, and she is a Deadly Nadder, the dragon with the deadliest fire power (hence the name).

Okay so let me get this straight because I know you are going to ask, I liked Hiccup before he trained Toothless. Did you ever notice how personally, I never made fun of him? Okay, so maybe I found his dorky personality and his epic fails kind of cute, but I would never tell the other kids that. Overall, it would get me made fun of, but worst of all; it would get Hiccup teased for nothing. Then, I eventually got jealous when he became the best in the class. I know, not my best moment. Afterwards, when he showed me Toothless, I was scared, and then truly fascinated. It made me remember my feelings for him, and well, I attempted to help him. When we found out about the dragon's nest, we knew there would be trouble. Long story short: Hiccup defeated the queen dragon, Hiccup almost died, my heart almost stopped, Hiccup turned out to be alive, he lost his leg, and then I kissed him.

Life was amazing after that, with only a few problems. Snotlout still continues to hit on me, even though I am not interested in him, at all. One time, Toothless helped me out and almost attacked Snotlout as he was flirting with me. As for Hiccup and I, well we aren't dating. For all I know, he probably doesn't even like me. **(A/N: Well, that sounds familiar. Hint: Chapter 1.) **

So that is my life story, which brings us to today. Today is the big meeting where Stoick, the chief, will decide our groups for the hunting trip. . Every teenager has to go to be officially accepted into the tribe. A group of four will spend the week alone (without the dragons) in the wilderness. I will be fine with everybody, except Snotlout and Tuffnut. I would love to be with Hiccup, because, well, you know. Fishlegs is brilliant, so that will be helpful, plus, he is not annoying. Even Ruffnut is fine as long as she isn't with Tuffnut. She is actually calm without Tuffnut, but that's the problem, they are never separated.

Suddenly, I hear the horn signaling 10 minutes until the meeting. I sprint toward the meeting house. I make it there with 7 minutes to spare. I walk to the front of the crowd where they are making us stand. The other teens are already there. Ruffnut waves as soon as she sees me, and I walk toward her.

"Hey Astrid! Are you nervous?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I reply," I am afraid to find out the groups."

"I really don't care who I get, as long as it isn't my brother," she states laughing. I laugh too, because at least with Ruffnut, some tension is relieved.

"ATTENTION!" Stoick boomed. He is a pretty loud Viking, especially compared to his son. They are so different.

"I would like to announce the groups for the Official Teen Hunting Trip," he started.

Man, I am really nervous. This could effect if we are allowed in our tribe!

"Group A will consist of: Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup," Stoick stated.

What?! I don't get to be with Hiccup! Oh yeah, and Fishleg too. It will be two weeks until I get to see him again! Wait, does that also mean it will just be me and Ruffnut? I think I am going to be sick, and Astrid Hofferson doesn't normally get sick.

"Group B will just consist of: Astrid and Ruffnut due to there only being six of 'yer," Stoick said laughing.

I quickly look over to see the other teen's reactions. Snotlout looks happy, he didn't even care. Ruff and Tuff are happy they are together (I give them three days). Fishlegs looks like he is about to wet himself (no surprise there). Hiccup looks shocked? Does he not like these pairs either? Is it because he wants to be with Ruffnut or me? Is it because he doesn't want to be with Snotlout and Tuffnut? Wow, I am thinking too much into this.

I can just feel it in my bones that something is going to go wrong. I am not too excited for these hunting trips. I KNOW that we are in for a world of trouble.

**So Astrid knows something is wrong (due to the title, we know what is going to happen). **

**Remember to review and tell me how you liked it.**

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
